DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): In vitro selection is a powerful tool for generating new ligands, receptors, and catalysts for targeted receptors, ligands and reactions. In its most commonly used form, in vitro selection begins with libraries of oligonucleotides built from standard bases (A, T, G, and C). The Phase I study demonstrated the feasibility of expanding the functionality of oligonucleotides generated by in vitro selection methods and illustrated how functionalized in vitro selection (FINVIS) yielded products with improved properties in a specific test case. In Phase II, the ability of FINVIS to generate improved ligands, receptors and catalysts will be carefully quantitated and documented. FINVIS will also be used to target two products of medical relevance. Lastly, polymerases that support FINVIS will be further developed by screening and site-directed mutagenesis. The data from Phase II will complete a compelling case for FINVIS against commercial targets, including diagnostic tools, affinity reagents, and therapeutic agents. Commercial partners for Phase III are already being engaged. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE